Never what it seems like with Gibbs team
by ashlee1992
Summary: Gibbs finds out some shocking news for two of his team members. What is this news that will impact everyone's lives. Especially the men of N.C.I.S I do NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Or anything like that. I just write what comes to my head. NOT trying to take what is not mine and all. Please review and let me know what you think.


I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY CHARCTERS. IF I DID I WOULD OF KEPTED KATE ALIVE. I only love to write story's. Not trying to take whats not mean. I'm still getting use to this site to posting story's. English is not my best subject. So please be nice I try my best.

It was a Tuesday morning everyone was where they belong. The team in the bullpen doing paper work and Abby in the lab. She has been thinking a lot about her work and the family she wants in her life. And she realize she is not getting any younger. Than it hit her a wave of sickness. She takes off in a run to the bathroom to empty the contents of her breakfast. She has not been feeling to well lately so she decides to run some tests. So she took some of her blood and did her magic. An half an hour later it comes back. So did not know what to do first but she knew she had to tell the farther. So she called up to the bullpen and called McGee to tell him to come down to the lab by himself. So everyone looks up when McGee starts to leave and Gibbs ask where are you going? Going down to the lab Abby called me to come on down. Ok. Gibbs waits until he is gone and takes the stairs down to the lab. and waited for the perfect time to walk in. So McGee walks in and ask abby whats up? Well WE ARE PREGANT! McGee was shocked and mouth was hanging wide open and was speechless. Gibbs takes this time to enter the lab and Gibbs slap McGee back to himself. Gibbs asked them what is going on. Well boss man I'm pregnant and McGee is going to be a dad. Gibbs than yelled at them saying what about RULE #12! Well we did not break it. We are married. Now gibbs was really shocked now. When did you guys get married? We got married Six months ago. Gibbs was like what in the world. Why did you not tell me about it? And what would you have of done? Huh? He did not say nothing.. So was that when Abby went to her bowling thing for two weeks? And you McGee going home to his family? Yep.

So is that why? That one desk draw of abby desk is lock? And not the others draws of abby desk is lock? Yep it has important stuff that I do not want anyone to see thats why its lock and Tony could not get in it and even if he did he would of gotten spray with invisible ink all over his hands. So whats important that is in their that it has to be locked away? Well a copy of our photo album, my rings and other stuff that no one needs to know about. NOT even Timmy knows about. Gibbs just laugh at that comment, shook his head and left later he and ziva come back to check on the evidence Abby went over the things she found. When she got to the end Ziva said something and Abby said like you did not ask him to keep his hands to himself huh. and they started yelling! Gibbs yell at both of them looking at each other than stare at gibbs for awhile than gibbs says what? Than Abby could not take it anymore and says That Ziva is pregnant and its Tonys. The look on Gibbs face was priceless. O abby says she has one more thing but she has to talk to Jenny first before she tells anyone. Than she left to tell Jenny what she found out, when she got to her office her door was open so she walked in and they talked and than Abby told Jenny what else other than what Abby, Ziva and now Jenny is Pregnant by the boys of NCIS. Jenny never thought she would be a mother at her age or with her job. Than Jenny told Abby to send Gibbs up . So she went back to the lab and to only find Gibbs still standing their with the rest of the team. They asked her what was going on with the boss man? Thats when She started to sign to Gibbs "SAYING THAT SHE KNOW ABOUT HIM AND JENNY AND THAT JENNY IS PREGANT ." GIBBS SAYS " HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? ABBY: ' YOU GUYS WAS NOT THAT GOOD AT HIDDING IT FOR EVERYONE." Gibbs SIGNS TO ABBY: "THOUGHT WE DID A GOOD JOB. WHAT ABOUT YOU AND MCGEE? Abby laughs and signs "NO ONE KNEW ABOUT US NOT EVEN YOU SO I WOULD SAY WE DID A GOOD JOB AT HIDDING IT. BETTER THAN YOU GUYS." Gibbs just shakes his head and than abby quickly signs inviting gibbs and jenny over for dinner. GIBBS "you still live in the same place? Abby "NO" Gibbs: where than?" ABBY: "Signs back to gibbs. A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM YOU. " Gibbs signs back "REALLY NOW?" Abby: Yep. for 7 months now." Gibbs: And I have not noticed anything different from you? You gave me no clue to follow." ABBY: NOPE AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD FIGURE IT OUT THATS WHAT YOU DO AFTER ALL. LOL. end of sign language. Abby than yells at gibbs to leave before I kick you out and go talk to Jen. Gibbs face was like shocked at her attitude. Gibbs yes boss. he tease her but that just made her slowly come towards him and the team watch in slient as she walked up to him and with anger in her eyes as she slap him and push him out of the lab. The team was shocked to say the less and asked what was just said and what was they talking thought great now I have to learn how to deal with a pregnant Abby, Jen, Ziva and they all could kill me with out weapons Great . So abby started to yell. IF I WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW WE WOULD OF BEEN SPEAKING NOT SIGNING IT! Now get out of my LAB! Than she took of running to her back room and locked the door and started to cry. They looked at each other and try to talk to here and all they got was all the same. GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! So all of them slowly walked out and went to the bullpen.

Should I write more? Or should I leave it as it is? Please leave reviews .


End file.
